A New World, A New Adventure
by mdizzle
Summary: Knuckles takes a journey to another world to try and become a better Guardian, but is it possible he could have found love there too? KnucklesxCarmelita
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I already this posted at deviantart so I suppose posting it here too wouldn't kill me. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Sonic and Tails were flying in the Tornado to Angel Island. With Tails in the cockpit and Sonic standing on top of the wings as he always does.

"What did Knuckles want to talk to you about?" asked Tails.

"He was pretty vague about it, but Knuckles usually doesn't contact us unless it's important."

"And even then he's pretty reluctant to do so." added Tails.

Eventually they landed on Angel Island taking but a moment the majestic scenery of the island.

"You know I never really noticed before but Knux has got a pretty sweet set up here." noted Sonic.

As Tails started to lock up his biplane Sonic sped off straight towards the Master Emerald shrine.

In meer seconds the blue blur was there to meet the Master Emerald Guardian. But Sonic was greeted with a very strange (to him at least) sight. Knuckles was wearing a brown leather jacket and, what looked like, an Indiana Jones hat with some odd trinkets surrounding it.

"You're wearing clothes." announced Sonic.

Knuckles shook his head as he turned around to greet the fastest thing alive.

"Sigh. Yes, I'm wearing clothes! The Master Emerald thinks I might need them for my trip."

"The 'Master Emerald' told you?" queried Sonic.

"It's...a Guardian thing." explained Knuckles.

"Wait a minute, let's back up here for a second. What's this about a trip?" asked Sonic.

"I've been reflecting on some of our past adventures and have decided that I haven't been a worthy enough Guardian for the Master Emerald. So it showed me that a journey would give me what I needed to be a better Guardian."

"Well yeah Knuckles, I guess you DO kinda NEED it." Taunted Sonic.

Normally that would have been enough for Knuckles to start throwing the first punch but astonishingly enough, Knuckles lowered his raised fist and took a deep breath.

"Whoa, keeping your temper under control? I'm impressed! What brought this on?"

"I got sick of being humilated that's what!! I'm going to try and think things through with a calm mind!"

Sonic merely stood wide eyed. "Wow...that's all I can think of to say...just...wow!"

"Anyways, I've decided that my journey would probably have more sucess in a different world."

"What makes you think that?" agrued Sonic.

"Let's face it Sonic, everytime we try to do something personal some disaster or villain strikes." answered Knuckles.

"No no, I mean there was that one time.......how about the time....or maybe when....okay your right." admitted Sonic. "But what about the Master Emerald?"

"That's where you come in..."

Sonic knew what was coming and shouted a quick"NO!!!"

"Sonic as your friend..."

"NO!!!"

"I would like to ask the favor..."

"NO!!!"

"That you...."

"NO!!!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog..."

"NO!!!"

"Watch and protect..."

"NO!!!"

"My Master Emerald while I go on my journey to become a better Guardian."

"....................NO!!!"

Oddly enough Knuckles merely smirked.

"If you don't do it I'll tell Amy where your new house is hidden." threatened Knuckles.

"OKAY!!! JEEZ!!! You didn't have to go for the throat like that!" ranted Sonic.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow at him. "Didn't I?"

Sonic stood slightly impressed at Knuckles. It wasn't often that he got burned.

"I better get going...like now!" stated Knuckles.

Knuckles jumped ontop of his Master Emerald and started an odd chant that Sonic just barely couldn't hear.

When Knuckles stopped a swirling green portal hole opened up before him.

"So long..." grinned Knuckles.

When Knuckles was one leg into the portal he turned back to his ex-rival. "Oh and Sonic?" Knuckles raised his fist towards the hedgehod in a threatening manner. "If anything happens to my Master Emerald while I'm gone...I'll find you!"

Sonic grunted a small laugh. He gave Knuckles a smile with his trademark thumbs up. "No problem."

As Knuckles completely entered the portal Sonic couldn't help but think to himself. _"I hope his journey is quick. I don't want to stay on this island forever." _  


* * *

  
Iterpol forces surrounded a museum with several police cars and one hovering helicopter with a seach light monitoring the sky light.

Carmelita Fox came out of one of the police cars followed by several other officers.

She spoke calmly and clearly into a megaphone. "Everybody take your postions!"

A couple of officers took out shock pistol

"Are you sure you're okay with us arresting your boyfriend?" a cat officer asked.

"EX-boyfriend!!!" corrected Carmelita hotly. "Not my fault he chose a life of thievery with his friends over a nice quiet life with me." she added with a grumble.

A lizard officer approached the female fox with a quick salute.

"We have the building surrounded, ma'am."

"Excellent, when Sly makes a move we'll be ready for him. Did you bug ever room of the museum like I asked?"

"Yes mam! Here's the earpiece to the mainroom for the artifact he's after."

The lizard officer gentally placed the earpiece in her hand and she delicately put it in her ear.

All was quiet for a moment but Carmelita knew that by now Sly was either starting to slink in or he already had. But she heard the ever faint sound of quiet footsteps touching the floor. She had trained herself to do so when dealing with Sly. She was about to order her troops inside when a loud boom come from inside the building.

"What the Hell was that?!" screamed Carmelita.

"HEY YOU!!! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!" shouted a voice inside the museum.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" cried a voice that sounded like a certain racoon thief they were all expecting.

BAM!!! SHATTER!!!

The famous Sly Cooper came flying through the glass door, backwards, head first. He ironically enough landed infront of Carmelita.

"Uh...hey foxy lady..." grinned Sly with a black eye and some broken teeth.

Carmelita quickly fired a round from her shock pistol at him and started to walk back towards the museum.

"Um Mam, are you sure you should really just walk away from Mr. Cooper like this?" asked the cat officer.

"He won't be getting up." stated Carmelita. "Not where I shot him."

Carmelita walked up the stairs to the museum, ignoring the cries and moans of pain from her ex-boyfriend, and entered through the hole that Sly had made.

The inside of the museum was pitch black but she made sure to have her Shock Pistol ready just in case.

"I know you're in here! As an officer of the law I order you to come out into the open!"

Truthfully she was expecting whoever it was that sent Sly flying to try to make a break for it once she announced herself. Not everybody was as stealthy as Sly so this new person probably would have slipped up in an escape attempt in which she could identify and arrest him/her.

But instead the second intruder came into the light with his hands up in a peaceful gesture. Carmelita cocked her head to the side, she had never really seen an Echidna before, let alone a red one.

"Sorry about the raccoon, but it looked like he was going to make off with that small stone tablet and I guess instinct just took over." he explained himself.

"What's your name, stranger?" she asked.

"You can call me 'Knuckles'."

Anyways I know a KnucklesxCarmelita is proooooooobably a weird pairing. But the odds of my weird pairings are like one out of five. Bound to show up at sometime. It might be just one sided from the officer I don't know yet. But feel free to share your feelings


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I kinda made Carmelita look a little like a magical hypocrite what with the whole giantess thing she used to be. start the fic

4

3

2

Knuckles had just finished relaying his story of the Master Emerald, his friends, and the Chaos Emeralds. They had decided to have their little talk on the museum steps outside.

"That's some pretty tall tales there, mister. I mean I've encountered magic a couple of times but some of your stuff seems pretty far fetched." stated Carmelita.

"Well they're all true."

"You think you can prove this all to me somehow?"

"How the Hell do you expect me to do that?"

Whatever Carmelita was going to say was cut off by a Bobcat officer that approached them while panting out of breath.

"Ma'am, Sly Cooper has just escaped with his cohorts!"

"WHAT?! GO AFTER HIM IMMEDIATELY!!!" shouted Carmelita.

Every officer scrambled to their car and started their sirens.

"AND YOU!!!" she pointed at Knuckles.

"Huh? Me?"

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!!! WE STILL HAVE A COUPLE OF THINGS TO SORT OUT BUT ONLY AFTER WE'VE CAUGHT COOPER!!!"

Not wanting the fox's voice to be strained anymore than it already was Knux complied.

Knuckles had never been so thankful for seatbelts, the woman drove like a maniac. He wasn't sure whether it was because she was trying to catch up with the raccoon's crazy big ass truck or just because she seemed uber pissed.

"Wow, you must really hate that raccoon." stated Knuckles.

Oddly enough she seemed to calm down to a simple frustration, even her driving seemed to get safer.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." said Carmelita.

"How so?"

"We...used to date." she admitted.

"What? Really?"

"I thought he was going to change his ways!! Sigh. But it only lasted a month, the NEXT thing I know he's talking about keeping up the family tradition and staying with his friends and...UGH!!! I haven't been able to get a date ever since."

"Wow..." was the only thing Knuckles could think of to say.

The kitsune pounded on her steering wheel.

"Damnit he's getting away!!"

"Then it looks like it's time for me to take things into my own hands." said knuckles as he unbuckled himself.

Carmelita raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you think you're..." Knuckles kicked the door open. "HEY!!!"

Carmelita felt her jaw drop as she saw Knuckles jump out of the car. "KNUCKLES!!!"

Her fear turned into astonishment as Knuckles soon started to run along side the car.

"WHAT THE..."

"Oh this is nothing..."smirked Knuckles. "You should see what my friend Sonic can do."

I promise Miss Fox will be more...trusting next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Well whatever few readers I have for this story, here's a little update for you. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Sly stuck his head out the window and dropped his jaw at what he say. That red I'm-Gonna-Make-You-Feel-Pain-Now guy was chasing after them and GAINING...fast even!!

"Murray we got ourselves a tailer!" announced Sly.

"No problem Sly! Just leave it to The Murray!"

Knuckles was most surprised least to say when the giant truck had turned around and seemed to tip over. The back of the truck scouped Knuckles inside as it started to make itself rightside up.

"Nice work Murray." complimented Sly.

"Anytime, hey do you want to hear the theme song I've been working on?"

Sly thought for a moment, what was the worse that could happen? Too bad he didn't see his pal Bentley groaning with his hand covering his eyes.

"Well sure I guess s..."

"SLY DON'T!!!" shouted Bentley.

_"OH HERE HE COMES HERE COMES THE MURRAY!!! HE'S A HIPPO ON WHEELS, HE'S A HIPPO AND HE'S GOING TO BE CHASING AFTER SOMEONE!!!"_

"He's been singing this around me for weeks Sly!!" lectured Bentley.

"Well how was I supposed to know he'd sing it at the top of his lungs?!"

DONG!!!

Murray stopped singing.

"What was that?" asked Murray.

"I'm not sure...Bentley?"

"It sounded like it came from one of the holding cells."

Murray pulled the truck over, they had long since lost Carmelita and her Interpol agents.

Murray, Sly, and Bentley looked at a fist shaped dent sticking out of their van.

"Bentley, is it possible that the red guy is trying to escape?" questioned Sly.

"Impossible, the cells are made out of reinforced steel. Not even Murray could break out of o..."

DONG!!! DINK!!! BING!!!

Three more dents appeared on the side of the truck. Knuckles finally punched open a hole and jumped down.

Knuckles punched the ground when he landed in the middle of the Cooper gang sending out a shockwave from his punch.

Needless to say the Cooper gang were sent flying backwards receiving a rough landing.

Sly woozily stood up holding his head in pain. The red escapee seemed to be making his way to them with anger radiating from his steps.

The sound of groaning alerted Sly to Bentley and Murray who were just starting to pick themselves up…which was kind of difficult for Bentley seeing as how he was in a wheelchair.

"Murray I think it's time to get your van out of the truck."

"Huh? Oh right, the upgrades Penelope did."

Murray pulled out a small rod with a button on it from his shirt pocket and pressed it. A door from the giant truck opened up and the Cooper van zoomed out of it passing Knuckles and stopping short in front of Murray.

Sly spun his cane around and took a stance as Murray helped Bentley into the van.

"The two of you go on ahead, I'll catch up." ordered Sly.

"But what about you?" asked Bentley.

"I'll stall this new guy for as long as can, once I'm sure your far enough away I'll give him the slip."

Murray portrayed a worried expression. "But..."

"Go!! I'll be fine."

The childhood friends didn't like this plan one bit but there was no time to argue.

As the van sped off Knuckles finally caught up with the latest of the Cooper line.

"Well thief, it looks like I've finally caught up with you."

"The name is Sly, friend. What do you go by?"

"You can call me Knuckles, and I'm afraid you 'Sly' are going to have to answer for your little incident at the museum. That tablet..."

"Some very nasty people were going to steal it a week later, I was just making sure to keep it out of their hands." interrupted Sly.

"Oh yes because your obviously such an outstanding citizen." responded Knuckles.

"Well it appears I can't appeal to your better nature, so I'm just going to have to knock you out instead."

Sly did a leap into the air and brought his metal cane down only to have Knuckles catch it.

"I'm not impressed."

Knuckles punched Sly in the stomach sending him hurdling backwards until he hit the wall of a building.

As Sly was groaning in pain Knuckles slowly approached.

"I really don't want to hurt you anymore because frankly, you don't seem that durable. So give up now and I won't hurt you anymore, you will be arrested but at least you'll be in one piece."

Sly forced himself to his feet and grinned. "Or I could run."

Sly jumped up and started to climb the building with his jumping and climbing skills. It wasn't until he was four stories up that he noticed that Knuckles had nearly caught up with him. He was punching his fists into the building and using it to climb.

"What is WITH this guy?!"

Sly decided that if he couldn't climb away he'd just parachute. He leapt off of the building deploying his trademark Cooper parachute. He started to relax thinking the worse was behind him.

"Pretty clever…"

Sly gaped as he saw Knuckles with his hands outstretched next to him gliding keeping up.

"What the…?!"

"But not clever enough."

Knuckles delivered a punch across Sly's face sending him crashing to the ground.

"Alright, you gonna come peacefully or are you ready for round two?" asked Knuckles as he landed.

Sly remained motionless on the ground, Knuckles ran over and checked his pulse. It was still very strong but the raccoon had lost consciousness.

"You blacked out already? Man the people in this world just can NOT take a punch."

* * *

Carmelita looked at the giant damaged truck trying to figure out exactly what happened.

"This is going to a pain in the ass when I have to report all this."

She could the faint sounds of something dragging but she paid it no mind.

"Oh crap what was her name again? Cammy? Carol? Carmon? Carmelita! That's it! HEY CARMELITA OVER HERE!!!" shouted Knuckles.

She was a little glad to see him she admitted, the Cooper gang were known to be highly resourceful. It was nice to know her new acquaintance was unharmed. She calmly walked over to him putting away her shock pistol.

"Echidna, what happened with you and Cooper?"

"Take a look for yourself."

Knuckles threw Sly in front of his feet from behind his back.

"OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED HIM!!!"

"He's not dead!" explained Knuckles. "He's just unconscious."

"Oh well I'm glad I won't have to arrest you then."

"Yeah just the raccoon will do."

Yes Sly is captured but that's just so I can write a story where the gang busts him out of Carmelita's new mega prison.


	4. Chapter 4

I posted this one keeping in mind one of my reviewers didn't like the idea of Rouge being with Knuckles. When it comes to Knuckles pairings I'm actually pretty flexible as long as it isn't something slashy. But I hope this chapter comes to the reviewer's liking. startthe fic.

4

3

2

Carmelita smiled as she watched Sly being pushed into the back of an Interpol van.

"Well now that that's taken care of, I guess I'll be taking my leave then." said Knuckles.

He turned and started to leave.

"Wait, what? Where're you gonna go? You just got here!"

"It's a journey Carmelita, not a vacation. And it's not going to truly start until I get moving."

"But..." she honestly didn't know what to say. She knew he would probably have to leave eventually, she just didn't think it would be immediately. She still had a lot of questions.

"Wait!" Knuckles turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "It's pretty late. It might be better for you to start your journey in the morning. Do you have a place to stay the night?"

"Um well..."

"Come on, you can crash at my place for now."

Knuckles gave a very small groan as he started to follow her.

"Why am I doing this?" Knuckles said to himself.

* * *

Knuckles and Carmelita strolled into her apartment. It had the things an apartment should, a bed, a refrigerator, a television, he even saw a laptop sitting on the table with a police badge painted on the back.

"Oh you have a balcony." noticed Knuckles.

"Yeah...Me and Cooper used to dance out there when we were still dating. Sigh. But then he decided that being a thief with his friends was more important than his relationship with me and...GRR!!! I need to take a shower! Help yourself to anything from the fridge!"

As Caremlita stormed off to her shower, Knuckles walked off to the balcony and leaned on its railing.

"How did I get myself into this situation? This feels so awkward. I'm glad Sonic can't see me right now, I'd never hear the end of it."  
Knuckles'thoughts started to wanderas he stared out into the city under the night sky.

"But I guess this world isn't so bad, I mean if..." Knuckles was cut off by a loud grumbling coming from his stomach. He laughed lightly as he realized he hadn't had anything to eat all day. He found lots of different types of food inside Carmelita's fridge but he ultimately decided on some Frenchbread with grapes.

The bread was a little flakier than he would have liked but the grapes were pretty good, not as good as the ones on Angel Island but still.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Carmelita came in fully clothed but with a towel wrapped around her head, keeping in her wet hair.

"It is, but nothing will ever beat the beauty of Angel Island in my opinion. No place better on all of Mobius."

"Listen, I'm sorry for snapping earlier. It's just that Cooper and me used to dance on this balcony and sometimes it brings back painful memories about how he chose his friends over me. And yet sometimes he STILL fools me with the simplest disguises, ug it's so embarrassing to think I'm that gullible. But listen to me rambling on, I'm sorry, I can't expect for you to understand how I'm feeling."

"Nah I probably know how you feel better than anyone on the planet. Notonly do I get tricked a lot, much to my distaste, but I've also dated a thief as well."

"Are you teasing me?" Carmelita scoffed.

"No no, I'm serious. Unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle. She was a bat called Rouge, she tried to steal my Master Emerald, the woman thinksevery gem everywhere belongs to her. God what an ego. But we went at it a couple of times and well, she fell off a beam and I caught her. After that she started to treat me differently, teasing me, flirting with me, you know how it goes. Eventually we tried to go full circle like you did with that raccoon, but my job of being Guardian and her thieving habits started to clash so something had to be done."

"She wanted to give up being a thief?"

"No, she wanted me to become a thief, handover all rights to the Master Emerald to her, and to pull off jobs of stealing jewels with her." Knuckles said with a bit of heat.

"...what?"

"That's what I said!!"

"That is just plain ridiculous!"

"I know!"

"She is just plain, pardon the pun, batty!!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Thieves, what'cha gonna do?"

"Preaching to the choir sister."

They shared a small laugh before calming down a little.

"Hey hang on a second, I'll be right back."

Knuckles stared at her curiously as she walked back inside, she came back out with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I've been saving this wine for the day when I finally caught Sly Cooper. And it only seems right that I should share it with you."

"But I was the one who..."

"It still counts!" snapped Carmelita.

Knuckles shrugged and took a glass.

"So whatever happened between you and the bat?" she asked as she poured his glass.

"We broke up, just like you and the raccoon. Only she keeps trying to get me to agree to those stupid terms to get back together."

"Sounds annoying. But tell me more about this robot doof you and your friend have to constantly put up with."

"His name is Robotnik, but we've been calling him Eggman a lot lately and...oh I should just face it. Now a days we call him whatever the damn Hell we please."  
Carmelita continued to ask questions about Knuckles' homeworld and he continued to answer them while enjoying the wine.

PING! "You've got mail."

"Aw crap that's my laptop. I'll be right back."

She placesher glass down on the table and picked up her laptop. It was from the owner of the museum, he apparently was very pleased with how Interpol had stopped the Cooper Gang tonight and were planning on throwing them a formal party later in the week. Normally Carmelita wouldn't mind going, but she knew who else was going to be there, Sable. She was a wolf woman that she had met when she was dating Sly, the woman was a total and complete bitch. She liked to look down on Carmelita pointing out any and every flaw she could catch with her eye, the fact that she was the museum owner's daughter was the only thing that kept Carmelita from kicking her ass. But now that she and Sly had broken up, she was probably going to put up with Sable's constant insults about being single and dateless. The only way she could ease the frustration of putting up with her would be if Carmelita could find a date.

She pounded the table out of frustration.

"Grr!! Where the Hell am I supposed to find a da....hm...Hey! Echidna! I need to ask for a favor from you..."

There ya go. Sorry if I rushed Sable's description and what not but I really needed to get that out of the way. I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Carmelita was wearing her dress gown, tapping her foot impatiently outside a her bathroom door.

"What's taking you so long?"

"I feel ridiculous!" came Knuckles voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh I'm sure your just exaggerating. It's only a tuxedo."

"A tuxedo I look stupid in."

"Would you just get out here?!"

"Fine!"

Knuckles came out wearing a white tuxedo with a black bow tie.

"There you see? You look very handsome."

"Yeah right. I think I can hear sonic laughing at me all the way in my home dimension."

Carmelita simply walked over and straightened his tie a little. "I'm serious. You're very dashing in that tux."

"Either way you owe me one! I'm supposed to be learning how to be a better guardian not learning to tango!"

"I know, I know! And I thank you once again for helping me out."

"...can I keep my hat?"

"No!!"

* * *

The museum's party was already underway when Knuckles and Carmelita arrived in a police car. It was a real formal ball with slow dancing and filled to the brim with what he bet was rich snobs. He already felt uncomfortable.

"There's food here right?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes, but you can only eat them after you finish our agreement."

"Sigh. Fine."

"OH HO HO HO HO!!!"

Knuckles flinched, whatever the Hell that was it sounded like nails on a chalkboard to him. "What the Heck was that?!"

It was only now that Knuckles noticed that Carmelita had her face buried in the palm of her hand. "The demon of my nightmares." she replied.

The woman that approached them from the direction of the laughter didn't look like any demon he had ever seen, not that he had seen many. She was a grey wolf with an hourglass figure, much like Carmelita's, only her bust seemed just a little bigger. She was also accompanied several well dressed gentlemen who seemed at her beck and call.

"I see this year you weren't too butch to find a date. Good for you, Carmelita! But I think you should introduce me to your new little friend before he wises up and runs away from you too." she all but cackled.

She tightened her fist and gritted her teeth but managed to restrain herself. "Sable this is my new friend Knuckles, Knuckles this is my...'aquaintance' Sable!"

"OH HO HO HO HO!!! Aquaintance? My poor gangly Carmelita, I think the word that you are looking for is 'better'!"

Knuckles flinched once again but then he started to feel something. Kind of like how he would feel whever Rouge was looking at him back home, like a piece of meat to be sized up. He looked over to Sable who was indeed looking him over a lot like Rouge used to do, only she must have realized she had been caught because she instantly turned her nose up but still keeping eye contact with him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Knuckles dryly replied.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance? I know that you probably can't stop marveling at my magnificent beauty and feel unbarably shy to be in my presence, but don't worry I forgive you. So you may now ask me to dance."

Knuckles paused for a moment as if to see if she had some hidden meaning that he wasn't getting.

"Why would I want to do that? You're an obvious jerk."

Sable's jaw dropped in shock, Carmelita fought bravely to surpress her laughter.

"NEVER, in all my life, has somebody EVER talked to me in such a manner!!" exclaimed Sable.

"No?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow at her. "Well then it sounds like you're long over do."

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" Sable snapped.

"Yeah! An obvious bitch!" snapped back Knuckles.

"W-Wh-What did you call me?!" stuttered Sable angrily.

"I called you a 'bitch', who is apparently hard of hearing." Knuckles said as he grabbed Carmelita's hand.

"Come on, Carmelita...this gal's starting to annoy me, let's go dance."

Carmelita failed to hold in her laughter at Sable's expense as Knuckles dragged her out onto the dance floor.

A slow song started up almost immediately as they hit the dance floor, Knuckles didn't seem to mind her leading, which was good. Because something felt slightly off...

The fact that Knuckles was trying to find an appropriate place to put his hands on her suddenly became obvious to her. She held back a chuckle at how flustered he seemed to be getting.

"Knuckles, why are you being so shy?"

"I have big hands, alright?! If I have to place them on your body I have to do it delicately or I might touch you someplace inappropriate!"

"Heh! Somehow I'm not worried! But listen about back there with Sable...thank you. It really made me smile to see someone put her in her place like that."

Knuckles seemed to have actually stopped worrying about his hands and was actually leading now.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it, the woman is an ass."

Carmelita didn't even bother to try and hold in her laughter as Knuckles started to twirl her.

It was such a lovely evening, Carmelita was actually enjoying herself, too bad it all went to heck when the lights went out.

_Omake_

Sonic was leaning against the Master Emerald tapping his foot impatiently, he hated waiting.

"SONIC!"

Sonic jumped on top of the Master Emerald and stared off into the distance and saw a black and red blur speeding towards him.

"Shadow?"

As sure as sugar, it was indeed the ultimate life form...he had stopped short of the Master Emerald only a little out of breath.

"Shadow what're you doing here?" asked Sonic.

"Well I thought it would be fair to tell you that Amy talked me into bringing her up here so she can see you." he said emotionlessly.

"YOU BROUGHT AMY HERE?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!"

"I am the Ultimate Life Form, Sonic..." stated Shadow.

"So I've heard." replied Sonic flatly.

"I do things for reasons that are all my own!!" finished Shadow.

"...She just got really stubborn with you didn't she?" asked Sonic.

"Yes. Yes she did." admitted Shadow.

Sonic sighed deeply.

"Although I must admit, it is quite laughable seeing you try to put up with her. Heaven knows how many times she's mistaken me and Silver for you. Do you think she's color blind?"

"Hmmm...." A devious smile started to form on Sonic's face which didn't sit right with Shadow one bit.

"Soniiiiiiiiiiiiiiic....I'm not sure if I like that look in your eye."

"Stay right there Shadow, I'll be back in a Sonic Second!"

Sonic sped off leaving Shadow alone to worry by himself. Sonic soon reappeared holding a bucket of blue paint and a paintbrush.

"Thanks for the idea Shadow old pal!"

"Sonic, don't you dare..."

But it was too late, Sonic sped around Shadow in a blue blur of wet paint.

When he was finished Shadow was covered completely in blue paint from head to toe.

"See you later buddy." said Sonic with a wink.

Sonic dashed away before Shadow could get his hands on him.

"Sonic, you get back here and..."

"SONIC!!!" Amy cried as she tackled glomped Shadow to the ground.

"ACK!!!" yelped Shadow.

Shadow could swear he could feel himself losing some circulation from Amy's hug. "Amy!!! Get the f..."

"Ew!! Sonic you're all slimey and sticky!!" whined Amy.

"That's because..."

Shadow was cut off as Amy tightened her grip on him so much his eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. "But I still love you anyways!"

"DAMN YOU SONIC!!! I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!!" swore Shadow.

That's it for now. I wrote that omake simply because a friend of mine ships Shadamy, when it comes to the pairings of those two I really don't care one way or another. I just thought it would be funny is all.


	6. Chapter 6

People, before I start this chapter I would just like to remind everyone that this story here is only for fun. Please don't take it too drop dead seriously. start the fic

4

3

2

The guests screamed as the lights went out and the sound of shattering glass echoed through the room. Knuckles and Carmelita raced towards the exhibit to see that tablet was missing.

"But...where is...?" Carmelita snapped out of her stupor when Knuckles roughly grabbed her by the shoulder. "Look!" Knuckles pointed up at a window in the ceiling to see felines in slender black shinobi garb that had their black tails poking out the back. One had the tablet tucked under it's arm.

"Are those...ninja cats?" Asked Knuckles incredulously.

"I've heard about them, they're called the Xylia Clan. A group of mercenary assasins trained to strike and steal in the shadows and vanish in the dead of night."

"...this world is seriously messed up."

"They're getting away!" snarled Carmelita.

Knuckles and Carmelita leapt into action jumping/climbing up the wall after the theives unaward that there was a third figure following them quickly behind.

When they reached the roof Knuckles heard a clicking sound and saw that Carmelita had pulled out her shock pistol. "FREEZE!" The ninja cats froze in their tracks.

"Where were you keeping that?" Knuckles was absolutely dumbfounded as to where Carmelita could have possibly been keeping her shock pistol what with her evening gown being as flattering as it is.

"Sorry but a girl has to have secrets."

Knuckles decided he was just going to ignore that, but it wasn't going to help much as the cats had thrown several smoke bombs in front of him and Carmelita.

"COUGH! COUGH! Is it just me or do these smoke bombs smell like catnip? COUGH!"

When the smoke cleared Carmelita was already after them firing her shock pistol at them. Knuckles was about to join in when something caught the corner of his eye, he quickly turned around to see one of the cat ninjas with the tablet underneath it's arm.

"CARMELITA! THE THIEF'S OVER THIS WAY!" shouted Knuckles.

The thief jumped over to the building next door just in time for Carmelita to turn around and chase after him. Knuckles was about to join her when a net was suddenly threw over him, he looked back to see the other ninja cats holding the other end as a group.

"You just made a mistake. A BIG mistake..." said Knuckles.

Knuckles grabbed the net and gave a mighty pull. The cat ninja's yowled in surprise and fear as they were lifted up off the ground and started to spin in the air while holding onto the net. With a final toss Knuckles was able to throw the net and the cat ninjas off of him and into the wall. Knuckles started to walk towards them while rolling up his sleeves "Alright! Now I'm going to..." the cat ninjas remained in a motionless heap. "You're all unconscious aren't you?"

Knuckles sighed as he got no reply and started to tie them up. Once he was sure they were all safely secured in their own net he raced off to help Carmelita. He stared up at the tall building where the theif, and what looked like two Carmelitas were fighting'em.

"What the crap?" Knuckles scratched his head in confusion. How could there be two Carmelitas? He was pretty sure she didn't have a twin.

But he would have to ponder it some other time because one of the Carmelita shadow figures got hit by a lucky shot sending her flying off the building.

"Oh shit!" swore Knuckles.

Knuckles pounded his fists into the building and started to climb. He made his way closer and closer to the falling figure in leaps and bounds from his fists until he finally jumped off the wall and caught the figure. He slowly glided down to the roof and saw in his arms the face of...Sable?

"Oh you saved me! I had you pegged all wrong! In fact I'd say you'd deserve..." She started to cuddle into his chest much to the annoyance of Knuckles.

"Aw damn it!" interrupted Knuckles. "I thought you were Carmelita! Now I gotta start climbing all over again! Why were you jumping after the theif too anyways?"

"My father owns the museum, we can't afford any bad press! Now then, about you and me..." Sable's tail started to caress Knuckles' head which only seemed to annoy the guardian.

Knuckles dropped Sable on her butt letting out a growl of irritation.

"Don't have time for this!" snarled Knuckles.

Knuckles leapt into the air and started to glide.

Back up top Carmelita was busy with the last remaining ninja cat. She fired two blasts from her shock pistol, the first one missed but second one hit in the leg, the electricity ran through the ninja but it was such a shock that the tablet flew out of the ninja's grip and over the ledge.

"NO!"

Carmelita heart may have actually stopped beating when she saw a white glove grab the top of the ledge. "Don't worry!" Said Knuckles as he pulled himself up. "I got it." He had the tablet tucked under his arm.

"Oh my God, Knuckles thank you! I was really afraid I had just accidentally destroyed that thing..." Knuckles had barely heard her, he was too busy staring at the tablet. "Knuckles are you okay?"

"Carmelita, take a look at the emerald described in this tablet." Knuckles handed Carmelita the tablet pointing to a sculpted picture of an emerald at the top. "I've seen it before, it's called a super emerald."

"A super emerald?" repeated Carmelita. "Is that anything like those Chaos Emeralds you mentioned earlier?"

Knuckles shook his head no. "No, the super emeralds were what me and Sonic used to use way back in the old days. We would use them surpass the power the Chaos Emeralds had already given us to go even farther, but even then they would only work if you had all seven Chaos Emeralds and all seven of the supers were gathered. But the real question is, what're they doing here?"

I apologize if this chapter seems rushed, I couldn't get it the way I wanted. I'm also sorry there's no omake for this chapter, I'll make it up in the next chapter. Besides the last omake is pretty hard to top.


End file.
